The Girl Who Tore Her Heart Out
by LivingDino
Summary: The story of Neo Ilain
1. Chapter 1

Love. It seemed to beg for attention on the white paper. Little Neo Ilain. This thirteen year old girl was a young girl, a little on the more "abnormal" side. She always seemed so..Happy. Like nothing could hurt her or break her spirit. But, something must've happened to her. Only a few days ago was she found in her bedroom floor. Bleeding. Her parents didn't understand what happened. It was only when the ambulance had arrived did they see a terrifying sight, the young girl had tore her heart out. It was something no one had ever seen. A tragedy. She had been hiding everything from her parents, friends, everyone. She left us with one word. "Love"  
Police had talked to her friends and family and were planning to go to her school. None of them understood why she would've done this, most people thought she had been insane, at the least. During a search of the Ilain family's home, they found the paper. Shocked and confused, it was presented to her parents, for they hoped they had any information or idea as to why she wrote this. "Neo, she was always saying things, stranger things than any other person would say. Things that made you really think. She always became deep in thought, just, talking. Love, now, this was something she fought for. Something she wanted to see a change it." As her mother had explained to us this information, some things became clearer. But, nothing was for sure. During conversations with her closes friends, one of them, Ellis, told us some very much needed information, "Neo had always said she wanted to see a change in how people judged love, that she wanted everyone to be equal and happy. Maybe, this was her way of saying she didn't want to live, or love, in this kind of stress. Maybe she just wanted to make a point."  
Neo Ilain was just another girl to many people. To others she was different. A deep, sensitive, odd girl. Someone who knew just what to say, to get you really thinking. She wanted to see a change, that's for sure. But, why do this? Why not just say it? Maybe, this is her way to get people to listen. Her way of saying "Listen to me!" She sure made a point. But, was it enough? You tell me.

Think about it. Was it really worth it? All for "Love"


	2. Chapter 2

"So here we have a thirteen year old girl named "Neomi Ilain" found dead in her parent's apartment. What is happening to kids these days to drive them to such drastic measures like tearing out their heart? Now, this girl was apparently very quiet and secretive. So, why bottle everything up until it drives you to this?" It played over and over on the news all day, every day. Hoping someone could give more information. Guessing no one said anything as it keeps playing with the same message. "If anyone has any information about the young girl, please contact the police immediately." Not surprising that no one has any info. I mean, no one even talked to her before. Not like she did much talking herself, that is. She was always so quiet...like she always had something to hide. She seemed to keep secrets, like everything she knew was just another secret to hide.

"Now, I hear she did in fact have friends. They just never stayed long enough to understand and get to know her. This girl, amazing at keeping secrets. Hiding everything behind those dusty blue eyes. So many lies, so much pain, her past...her present…her future. Her history. Gone." The calm reporter had become...on edge. Seeming nervous about Neo. Everything she said fit Neo perfectly. Neomi was her real name but, everyone called her Neo. It fit her better then Neomi.

You may be wondering, who am I? Just think of me as a friend of hers. I understand her. Better than everyone else. I know more. I know exactly what the police need. She made me swear not to tell anyone. I'm not saying anything without a fight. When, if, they find me, if they fight for the information, I'll see Neo real soon.

"She left us with the word "Love", why? Was doing this to yourself worth it? All for love? I doubt it. I hear this Neomi wanted to see a change, and because of her, people believe it'll happen! Wake up people! Don't listen to this girl! She belonged in an asylum!" Starting to be mildly annoyed by a few things. This woman called her Neomi. And she doesn't seem to understand the amount of pain this brought everyone. There needs to be a change. This is the reason Neo did this. To make a point. To make people wake up and listen to her. We need to stand up for her. We need to make a change.


End file.
